A Hogwarts gift
by InsaneCrazyWitch
Summary: A story of how Voldemort meets someone who is very important for his future...
1. Riddle's return to Hogwarts

Hey guys, long time no see! Sorry, but school was/is busy and I had literally no inspiration whatsoever. I know I have to update Truth or dare with the Death Eaters, but I have no idea how to continue and I don't feel like writing that atm, sorry.

But here's a new story about Voldemort meeting a certain someone...hmmm...mysterious xd.

Enjoy! x

**Disclaimer**: I don't own hp

* * *

,, No, Tom.'' Dumbledore said clearly to the man who was sitting right in front of him. The man he was addressing was a little over 20 years old, had dark eyes, which reflected a red colour, dark hair and a very pale skin.

,, Why not? What are you so afraid of that I would do while teaching? It is fear isn't it? Fear because of those stories you've heard about me?'' The man responded, sounding rather offended and a little angry.

,, It indeed is, Tom. You have answered your question yourself.'' Dumbledore said calmly.

,, It is unbelievable that the great Dumbledore is afraid of _me. _And I also do not understand why you would think I would hurt the students in any way possible. It is Hogwarts, after all, that gave me a home, I am not taking that away from other hopeful children.''

,, Everyone is afraid of something, Tom. I do admit I am, indeed, afraid of your actions towards the children. I know you do not mean to harm them, you wish to teach them, and that is exactly what I am afraid of. The children are here to have fun, to make friends, not to be taught about hatred towards Muggles. I am truly sorry, Tom, I think you are very qualified for a job at Hogwarts, but only if you put away your past.''

Tom, no Lord Voldemort is what he is called now, wanted to point out Dumbledore's foolishness. He does hate Muggles, yes, but that is no surprise after what he's been through, Dumbledore knows this. How dare he refuse him, while knowing Hogwarts is the only home he has ever known. But he would not say this, he would not fight with Dumbledore, it would be foolish. Dumbledore was powerful, yes, and even though Voldemort was too, he did not dare to challenge his former teacher.

,, It does hurt me you do not think me efficient for this job, Dumbledore, but I do understand your concern. But please, let me relive a bit of my Hogwarts years, let me be present during a lesson. I wish to be a part of Hogwarts for one last time.''

,, Very well, Tom. I cannot refuse this. After all, I know how important Hogwarts is to you.''

Dumbledore rose from his chair and motioned for Voldemort to follow him. They both walked downstairs to a small office. Tom was both confused and curious about why they walked to this office. Dumbledore knocked on the wooden door and a voice from inside called them in.

,, Ah, professor Dumbledore, come further. And you've brought someone, what's your name, boy?'' A tall, stern looking man said from behind his desk, motioning Dumbledore and Voldemort to sit down. The man had brown hair, green eyes and looked like wanted the two of them to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

,, Thank you, Edgar,'' Dumbledore said as he and Voldemort both sat down. ,, Tom, this is Edgar Darkholmes, Edgar, this is Tom Riddle. He used to be one of my students, before you were a teacher here. He wishes to be present at one of your lessons, just to relive the time at Hogwarts.''

Professor Darkholmes looked rather angry. Why does that boy needs to be present at _his _lesson, he already graduated Hogwarts, what sense would it make for him to come back? He concluded Dumbledore to be mad for asking this, but said:

,, Of course, Dumbledore. When exactly will he be attending my class?''

,, Tomorrow, I'd say.'' Dumbledore responded with a smile.

,, Sure, sure.'' Professor Darkholmes said, not being pleased with the answer at all. To tell him to let a boy attend his lesson on such a short note, ridiculous.

Both Dumbledore and Voldemort stood up and walked out of the room, Voldemort muttering a small thank you to the professor.

When back into Dumbledore's office, he said:

,, Well, Tom. Are you excited to relive your Hogwarts years for an hour tomorrow?'' Dumbledore said, smiling.

,, I am, professor, thank you. But you have not told me yet; what subject does he teach?''

,, Your favourite, Defence against the Dark Arts.''

Voldemort smiled, a small, but true smile, for he was truly happy to be back at Hogwarts.

After a minute of silence, Dumbledore started to speak once again:

,, Well, Tom. I think it is time for you to go home now, I will see you tomorrow. The class you will be attending will start at half past ten in the morning, don't be late.''

,, Yes, professor. I will be there.''

They shook each other's hands and Voldemort left. Back to the old mansion that had belonged to his filthy Muggle father. And for the first time in months, he slept well.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! I've already written the other chapters. There are going to be 3, but I'm going to upload the other ones spread over next week.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review, they help a lot and I always get happy for about 23541 hours when I read a nice review. Critic is also welcome, just keep it neat:3

Enjoy x


	2. the Black girl

Here's the second chapter of my three chapter long story about Voldy meeting someone.  
In this chapter Voldemort will meet that certain someone...

Enjoy:3 x

* * *

Voldemort woke up early that morning, much too early to go to Hogwarts. He took his time with getting ready and at 8.30 he Apparated close to Hogwarts. He then walked towards the castle, to the classroom. When he arrived there, the door was already open, so he walked in.

Professor Darkholmes spotted Voldemort, walked towards him and said:

,, Ah, you're here. Let me just make some things clear, mister Riddle. You will just stay on your chair next to my desk, you will not stand up or talk at all. Just be quiet and do not dare to interrupt me.''

,, I wouldn't dare.'' Voldemort said, even though not meaning it. He was beginning to get a strong disliking for the professor, which usually didn't mean well.

A few minutes later student were beginning to fill the room. Once they were all settled, professor Darkholmes began to read out the names to see if they were all present. Voldemort looked at every student whose name was called, just to get an impression on how talented these children were, for some of them might be useful for later.

When still reading out the names, Voldemort saw some of the students becoming rather bored. One of them, he believed her last name was Black, got her wand out and non-verbally set the table ,from the student 2 rows to the front of her, on fire. The girl whose table was on fire screamed, along with some of the other students. Other students, like the Black girl and most of Slytherin house, started laughing.

Professor Darkholmes got up, looking like he was about to burst out in anger and put out the fire with a flick of his wand.

,, WHO HAS THE NERVE OF DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT DURING MY CLASS?!''

He looked around the classroom, waiting for someone to come clean. When no-one said anything, he walked towards the Black girl.

,, Miss Black, do you have anything to do with this?'' Darkholmes asked, calmed down only a little bit.

,, I am very offended you would even think about accusing me of doing something so horrible,'' she began teasingly, but then calmly added. ,, And no, I don't have anything to do with it, professor.''

Professor Darkholmes looked at her rather suspiciously before deciding to let it go and walking back to his desk.

,, Well, after that awful experience, in which no harm was done, let us continue class. We are going to practice our duelling. Get up and move your desks to the walls. Then get around in a circle.''

The students did as they were asked and once they were standing in a circle, Darkholmes continued:

,, Good. Now I want mister Crabbe and miss Welsh in the middle of the circle. You will duel against each other, until one of you gets stunned. Try to use as many non-verbal spells as possible. Ready? Duel.''

Pair after pair duelled and Voldemort was quite impressed with the level of the students, with a few exceptions. One student accidentally knocked himself out, trying to cast a spell on the other.

Next were the Black girl from before and someone called Marsh.

They were ready to begin and the boy casted the first spell, which she immediately reflected and knocked him out with a stunning spell she had only casted seconds after.

Voldemort saw some potential in this girl: she was very skilled with a wand, confident, quite arrogant (Voldemort noticed this as she walked back to her friends, head held very high. But this didn't necessarily mean a bad thing, as she wouldn't care what others thought about her).

He had to talk to this girl…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rest of the story!  
Check out my other stories if you like:3  
Unfortunately there will be no updates next week, because I have a test week and I need to study really hard, since I'm a piece of shit who's still procratinating while she's writing this.

Please review:3

Enjoy! x


	3. A Christmas gift

Hey guys, here's my third and last chapter of this story.  
In this chapter, Voldemort meets up again with the 'stranger' from last chapter

Enjoy:3 x

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

A day after his visit to Hogwarts, he wrote a letter to an old 'friend' of him. This 'friend' was actually very useful to Voldemort, as he had important connections and he was _very _easy to manipulate. This man was no other than Cygnus Black. The letter he wrote was because of the annual Christmas ball this man always threw at his house.

_Cygnus,_

_I will be present at your Christmas ball, for I have some business to take care of. Let no-one know I will be coming, there is no need for others to know._

_Yours sincerely,_

_The Dark Lord_

Voldemort received an answer from only Cygnus hours later.

_My Lord,_

_It is an honour to have you at our home. I will not tell anyone._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Cygnus Black_

Cygnus was not a Death Eater, because he didn't need to be. Voldemort could ask any kind of information of him and Cygnus would gladly tell him all that he needed to know.

The only reason Voldemort was going to the ball was because of that girl he had seen in Darkholmes' class. It surprised Voldemort himself that he was actually putting effort in talking to this girl. It also surprised him that he wanted to recruit a female, for he didn't have a single female Death Eater. But when he really thought about it, it didn't matter if she was a girl or not, she would make a highly skilled Death Eater.

A few weeks later, during Christmas, Voldemort Apparated to Black manor. The party had already started an hour ago, but Voldemort did not intend to stay for very long, so he might as well be late.

When he walked inside, everyone was dancing and drinking. Just when Voldemort started to look around to find Cygnus, he already came walking towards him.

,, My Lord,'' the man said with a small bow. ,, It, again, is an honour to have you here tonight.''

,, Yes, yes, Cygnus, I know. Now, why don't you introduce me to your children?'' Voldemort said, straight to the point.

,, Yes, of course, my Lord. If you'll follow me.'' He said, while walking towards a blonde woman, who was dancing with a just as blonde man, who Voldemort knew was Lucius Malfoy, one of his newest recruits. Cygnus told the blonde girl to come with him and she did, after saying goodbye to Lucius.

When they were a little bit more to the edge of the room, Voldemort began to study the girl. She was young, about a year of 13/14 and had an innocent, but arrogant look on her.

,, Well, my Lord. This is my youngest daughter: Narcissa Black. Narcissa, dear, this is L-'' but Cygnus stopped his sentence there, because of Voldemort's knowing look of telling Cygnus not to tell the girl his name. ,, - An old friend of mine, who just wishes to speak to you for a moment.''

,, Pleasure to meet you, sir.'' Narcissa said, nodding her head.

Voldemort returned the nod and said: ,, Yes, now Narcissa, tell me your honest thoughts about the pureblood supremacy.''

Voldemort didn't like parties, all the people who were getting drunk and trying to impress each other, was nothing for him. He didn't want to stay very long, so he went straight forward with his questions.

,, Oh, well. I believe the purebloods are to control the Wizarding World as we are the right people to do so. The Muggles and Mudbloods must leave this world to us.''

,, Very good. Now, what do you think about the rumours of the so-called Death Eaters' actions throughout the Wizarding World.''

,, Well, I think it is good for the Muggles and Mudbloods to know their place, but I do have to say those Death Eaters are a little over the top. Yes, the filth has to be put in their place, but by killing and torturing everyone, you won't prove you are better than them.''

,, I see. Well, it was good to have met you, but I think someone is waiting for you on the dance floor.'' Voldemort concluded, pointing to Lucius.

While Cygnus lead Voldemort to his next child, Voldemort started thinking about the girl he just spoke to. She had no potential of becoming a Death Eater. Firstly, she was too young and even though believing in the pureblood supremacy it looked like she wanted nothing to do with purifying the world herself.

They stopped again at the other side of the room, where there was a girl sitting on a chair.

,, Andromeda, dear. Would you come here for a second?'' Cygnus asked his second child.

The girl stood up from her chair and walked towards her father.

,, Yes?'' she asked her father, waiting for him to respond and to explain who the man standing next to her father was.

,, Andromeda, this in an old friend of mine who wishes to, shortly, speak with you. My Lord, this is my second daughter, Andromeda.''

,, Nice to meet you, sir.'' Andromeda said, nodding her head a bit.

Voldemort returned her nod and said: ,, Well, Andromeda. Could you tell me what you honestly think of the pureblood supremacy?''

,, Well, I do think the purebloods are above the average and it needs to be shown, but I do think we should not treat the Muggles and Mudbloods like they are some kind of garbage. I believe we just have to leave them alone and if we do, they will do the same with us.''

Voldemort was not pleased with this answer at all, but he decided not to show his anger.

,, Well if you believe that, I am sure you do not like the rumours being spread about the Death Eaters.''

,, I do not indeed. As I just said, I think the Muggles and Mudbloods need to be left alone and killing them won't help anything at all.''

,, Well, I see. Thank you for your time.'' Voldemort said as Andromeda walked back to her chair.

Cygnus and Voldemort walked towards the next and last child of Cygnus and Druella Black, while Voldemort began to think about his conversation with Andromeda. She most definitely had no potential of becoming a Death Eater, she was weak and foolish for thinking in her way. He must tell Cygnus later on to watch his daughter, for she surely could be choosing the wrong path in the future.

Voldemort now spotted the oldest Black daughter. She was standing at the edge of the room, just as her younger sister, looking rather uninterested and unentertained. She had long, black, curly hair, dark eyes and her skin was so pale, it looked like porcelain.

,, Bella, dear, could I talk to you for a second?'' Cygnus asked his daughter, who looked like she didn't want to talk to her father at all, but obliged.

,, Yes?'' she asked.

,, I want you to meet this old friend of mine, '' he said while pointing at Voldemort. ,, My Lord, this is my oldest daughter, Bellatrix.''

Voldemort gave her a small nod, which she did not return, apparently she wasn't very interested in talking with him.

When Voldemort wanted to ask her his first question, there was a loud crash behind them. They all looked around and saw that some drunken Black family members had broken out into a fight. Cygnus apologised to Voldemort and went to stop both of the men.

,, Lovely. Shall we start our conversation outside, I'm getting sick of staying here for so long.'' Bellatrix asked Voldemort.

They walked outside into the garden of the Black manor. When they were near a pearly white bench in the back of the garden, they stopped.

,, Well, I wish to ask you a few things, Bellatrix. First, what do you think about the pureblood supremacy?''

She looked rather confused that he asked her that. First, she was a Black, so the answer was obvious and second, she had just met him and instead of telling her his name or anything, he went straight forward to questioning her. But she did answer.

,, I think it's a very good thing. Muggles and Mudbloods need to know their place, which is beneath us purebloods. Mudbloods are just filth that have accidentally managed to get their way into this world somehow. I say they need to make space for the superior kind, which is us.''

Voldemort was quite happy to hear this, she shared the same beliefs as he did.

,, Very good. Now what about the Death Eaters you might have heard of?''

,, I believe they're doing a great job at purifying the world. A lot of people are saying they are going too far with the killing and everything, but I think they are just doing what is necessary.''

,, Very good to hear. Now what if you got the opportunity to become a Death Eater?''

Bellatrix began to laugh at this at first, but then answered: ,, If only the Dark Lord allowed females to join his cause. As soon as he does, I indeed wish to be a Death Eater.

,, And what if I told you the Dark Lord is already accepting females to join his cause?'' Voldemort asked, being very pleased with the news Bellatrix actually wanted to be a Death Eater, which was a lot easier than having to convince her.

,, And where did you get that idea? Because you are the Dark Lord?'' Bellatrix responded teasingly.

,, Well, actually I am.''

Bellatrix began to laugh hard at this. ,, Y-you? How could you be the Dark Lord? You're just some man who assisted a professor at Hogwarts. Yes, I remember, now get of my property and if I ever catch you stalking me again, I'll personally end your life.'' Bellatrix said, becoming irritated with the man.

,, Now, now. I wouldn't say that to me if I were you. I _am _the Dark Lord. And if you do not believe me, ask Lucius inside.''

,, I'm only doing this, because I want you to go away as soon as possible.''

Bellatrix walked into the house again, literally pulled Lucius off the dance floor and dragged him outside.

,, Okay, okay, I'm here. Now tell me why I needed to come outside.'' Lucius said, furious at Bellatrix.

,, Do you know this man?'' Bellatrix asked Lucius

Lucius looked at the man Bellatrix was talking about and immediately bowed before him.

,, My Lord. How may I serve you this evening?''

,, You don't, you were merely used to convince Bellatrix here that I am indeed the Dark Lord.''

Lucius looked at Bellatrix with a what-the-bloody-hell-you-didn't-know-this-was-the-dark-lord-face and Bellatrix returned an angry look. Lucius then asked the Dark Lord for permission to return back inside, which he got, and he walked back into the house.

,, So do you believe me now, miss Black?'' Voldemort asked, while smirking.

,, I do, even though I do not understand how you could have made an idiot like Lucius a Death Eater.''

,, Questioning my recruitments, are you?'' Voldemort asked teasingly.

,, Maybe. But what did you say earlier about recruiting females?''

,, Well, I _am_ recruiting females. And I think you would be a good addition to my cause.''

,, Well, I am honoured to hear so. And I do accept,'' she said, Voldemort wanted to grab her arm to give her the Dark Mark, but she waved it away and continued her sentence. ,, _if _you agree with a few things I ask of you.''

,, I am the Dark Lord, I am not going to listen to some girl's wants. You will either become a Death Eater willingly, or forcibly .'' Voldemort was offended by her statement. _She _forcing the Dark Lord to listen to her, before she's becoming a Death Eater. She's either going to be a Death Eater willingly, forcibly or she will die.

,, Well, then I won't.'' She said calmly, but meaning it so that Voldemort would listen to her. She started to walk away and then she got what she wanted.

Voldemort walked behind her, pulling arm to face him. Voldemort didn't know why he did this, but he just really wanted her as a Death Eater, so she was going to become one, if he needed to listen to her needs or not.

,, Tell me what you want.'' He said through gritted teeth.

She smirked and said: ,, I'm not going to ask much, it's probably something we both agree on. The only thing I want you to promise to me is that because I am a woman, I'm not going to be treated differently. If there is a mission you think me efficient for, you will send me on that mission, even if it is dangerous. Just because I am a woman doesn't mean I'm weak.''

,, Of course I am not going to treat you differently. Every Death Eater is just as sufficient as the other, I admit I do not have any female Death Eaters yet, for most of them are weak, but you might just prove me otherwise. I do believe you're strong and therefore I will treat you like any other, regardless your gender.''

,, Good. Then I accept.''

Voldemort, pleased with her answer, grabbed Bellatrix's arm, pushed back her sleeve and began carving the Dark Mark in it. She didn't wince once and when it was done she looked at it proudly.

,, Welcome to the Death Eaters, miss Black,'' Voldemort said with a smirk. ,, Now, I have some other business to take care of, you just tell your father that I had to leave.''

Voldemort started to walk away from her, but then said: ,, And do not tell anyone of you being a Death Eater, it is easier, for both you and me, to go on missions or gather information without being recognised.''

Bellatrix nodded, Voldemort Disapperated and she smiled, looking at the new, freshly made, Dark Mark on her arm.

She then went back inside, told her father the Dark Lord had left, and continued to be happy and proud of her achievement this night.

This is how Bellatrix became a Death Eater and Voldemort gained his best lieutenant.


End file.
